Hope
by The Feline Overlord
Summary: Even for an outcast hybrid who had lost all hope, the Illumination truly did make everything better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Chima, in case you haven't noticed.**

 **Dear Readers: Here's my first Legends of Chima story! This is a short little one-shot focused on Reagle and set after the Illumination. Enjoy!**

 **Weird Update On The Author's Personal Life (August 2016): Just rewatched The Heart of Cavora, which inspired me to write this.**

 **Update March 2018: Just cleaning some things up and standardizing my authors' notes.**

* * *

Solitude. That was all Reagle had ever known. He was forever alone, never to be accepted by the tribes of both his parents. Even if they did, he would never truly fit in with the rest of them.

He had dedicated his life to scinece, to try and become more like one of the tribes. This didn't work - he still couldn't even fly! He tried to make the rest of Chima like him, but that ended ... rather unusually, to say the least. His fake Chi did help the Lions defeat one of their worst enemies, the Wolves, and humiliate them at the same time. But did they thank him? No, they threw him out of Chima!

Reagle learned how to survive in the Outlands, using chemicals to repel the carnivourous plants and swiping supplies from Lavertus' bunker. When new tribes emerged and set off to attack Chima, and even when Laval and his friends ventured into the Outlands to save the Legend Beasts, Reagle stayed out of the way and focused on his experiments. He knew when he was not wanted.

The Ice Hunters's freeze didn't affect Reagle's new home, so he only noticed the ice when he heard an eagle's screech. Mystified, he stepped across the border into the land of Chima. It had been so long since he had seen Mount Cavora in all its glory; he had almost forgotten what it looked like. Wait, was that giant flaming bird supposed to be there? Nope, that was definitely new.

As he watched, the bird dove towards the land below it, emitting a brilliant light that momentarily blinded him. When his vision cleared, he was overcome by a sudden warmth, and somehow he knew. Reagle had been cured.

The first thing he did was take off, flapping in clumsy circles while yelling his triumph to the sky. As he gradually got accustomed to his new ability, he spotted something by the Lion Temple. It looked as though there had been either a battle or a really crazy party.

He forced himself to land as he got close, as not to draw attention to himself. What looked like all the tribes in Chima had gotten together and were celebrating and waving to the sky. He realized that the flaming bird thing was flying towards the sun, which didn't make sense because they would run out of oxygen and die long before they reached it. Whatever. If he could fly, anything could happen.

Amongst the crowd, he noticed something very unusual. An eagle and a raven - holding hands? Unable to contain his excitement, he flew towards them. "Are you two ... together?"

Real smooth.

Eris and Razar exchanged puzzled glances. Finally Razar spoke. "Reagle? I thought you could not fly, yes?"

Eris shook her head, bewildered. "I guess the Illumination really does make everything better."

"I guess so," Reagle replied. "That's what the giant flaming bird thing was, right."

"Yes. They're called phoenixes."

"So are you together, or not?"

"No," they replied at the same time.

Reagle cocked his head.

"Well, at least not yet."

* * *

The news was so incredible that Reagle had to ask several animals before he believed it. Since he had rejoined Chima, he had reclaimed his laboratory, finished the jetpack he was working on, and given it to the beavers since he no longer needed it. He had to wait while they tried it out, got it stuck in a tree, and constructed a strange wooden apparatus to get it down. But then, they told him the news. Eris's egg had hatched! He was no longer the only hybrid in Chima!

After a detour to get a ride from Razcal - even now, he couldn't fly all the way to the Eagle Spire on his own, the two of them set off to visit Eris and Razar. Upon reaching the Spire, Reagle saw Eris holding a little creature wrapped in blankets.

"Hello, little one. Call me Uncle Reagle."

With this new child, there was hope.

* * *

 **Please review! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
